Jumper: The War Begins
by WhatItSeems
Summary: Set directly after the movie. David and Millie are enjoying peace, while a jumper with a strange gift seeks them out for help fight in the war. Griffin is still alive, torn between vengence and winning.


**takes place directly after the movie ends**

Millie let out a long sigh as she stretched out on the white sand. She light blue water was splashing just a foot below her, and the sun was shining in a crystal blue sky. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and happier.

She heard David lie down beside her, and his hand slid into hers. She grinned. Ok, now she felt safer and happier.

"Hey," She said, turning to smile at him. "A private beach in Hawaii. Great choice."

"You said someplace warm," He smiled back, then leaned in to kiss her. Millie curled into him, and despite the warm breeze and blazing sun she had no problems being closer to him.

She trailed a finger down his chest, and grimaced slightly. With his shirt off, Millie could see the scars the attack had left on him. It wasn't that they disgusted her, they just reminded her of how she had almost lost him.

David moved to kiss her neck. "Hey, now worrying, we're on vacation."

"I'm not-" But she stopped talking as his hands trailed down her waist. "David…"

"Yes?"

"Not here."

"Come on. We're in a private beach. In Hawaii. On vacation. You can't argue against that."

Pulling back, Millie studied his face carefully. "You planned this."

"You had no problems when we were in Rome," David pointed out. "And in the Bahamas. or the night I went to see my mother."

"Right then you should be all set then," Millie said.

David shook his head, and pressed his head against her shoulder. "Nope. I can never have enough."

"Really?"

"I already told you," David said. "It was always you. I've always wanted only you."

Millie sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well. How can I say no to that?"

_______________________________________

Alex rose from his half sleep, feeling worse than before. He'd meant to rest up and recharge, but of course that wasn't happening.

It was always the same vision. Paladins swarming. Jumpers dying. Darkness. But then, there was another ending to it. But he had to find someone. He had to do it fast.

He heard a groan from the other room. Alex shook his head to clear the vision, and he made his way to the living room, where a weak form of a young man lay on his couch, still shaking every now and then from the small doses of electricity left in his system.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

The man groaned again.

"Your lucky to be alive you bastard," Alex said. The man turned his head to glare up him.

"Fuck you," Griffin grumbled.

"Nice way to talk to me considering I saved your ass."

"It was the kids fault."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, moving to help him take a sip of water.

"So you tracked him yet or what?" Griffin grumbled. Alex shrugged.

"I've got plenty of things on my mind besides your personal vendetta." Alex sat on the chair facing the couch, and held his head in his hands. He wished he could stop feeling so goddamn tired all the time. These visions were wearing him out.

"Whatever," Griffin muttered.

"And," Alex said. "Even if I did find him, you'd have to wait. We can't go off killing our own kind."

"Tell that to him. Crazy jerk was fighting me so he could save this girl."

"Look, I don't care what his reason is. The point is, we're in a war. When you're in a war you don't kill off those on your side. So I need you to promise not to kill him when I find him, ok?"

"No."

"Griffin. Do you want them to win?"

Griffin shifted again. "Do you know I hate you?"

"Yes, I do. I also know you are sleeping on my couch."

Griffin was silent for a minute. When he spoke, Alex could tell he was saying it grudgingly. "Alright, I won't kill the bloody bastard. But I won't be happy about it."

Alex closed his eyes. "Thanks Griff. You just made my life five times easier."

"What can I say? I'm a people pleaser."

______________________________________

David grinned as the two made it into the beach house. "And you were going to say no to beach sex."

"Shut up," Millie said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, I should shut up? I wasn't the one screaming over there."

Millie was about to reply when her stomach growled. She glanced down as David laughed.

Scowling, Millie walked to the fridge, but all of a sudden David was there.

"David!" Millie shrieked as she ran into him.

"Sorry," David said. "Couldn't help it. Anyways, there's no food in there."

"Well. That's a problem," Millie said sarcastically.

"Ok. How bout I go into town and get us some food."

Millie narrowed her eyes at him. "You better."

"Ok, but what's my motivation."

She smacked him lightly in the chest. "Food. Now. Girlfriend. Hungry."

"Alright, alright," He said, and disappeared.

Millie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. She turned on the radio to kill the silence, and decided to clean up before David returned. She still had sand everywhere. And besides, David was a sucker for raspberry shampoo.

Turning the water on, Millie pulled pulled her shirt over her head and dropped in on the ground. She was in her underwear when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned, and then screamed when a blonde man appeared in the empty corner of the room.

"Oh, shit!" The blonde man said. "Sorry, I Um…" He immediately turned away.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Millie shouted. The man then disappeared.

"What the…" Millie shook her head. And began counting down the seconds until David returned.

______________________________

Alex woke up again, and ran a hand through his hair before falling back onto the bed. Dammit, no luck. He could've sworn he'd felt David's presence, but he couldn't be sure now. He would have to try again.

Alex closed his eyes, but all he saw was his vision again. Griffin was snoring, and everything else was annoyingly silent.

He began to search again, but he still felt the same presence at the place he had just visited. He would have to jump again in the morning. It was a shame Griffin was out, because then he would ask him to take him to the house. As it was, Alex's visions weighed down his jumping. The more visions he had, the harder it was to just jump from place to place. It was ridiculous, and worse, he had no idea what to do.

Rising from the bed, he decided to just meditate. In the morning, he would meet this David.

**Alright sorry its kinda short I just need to get the basics down. Please respond if you have read this, feedback is appreciated. Thanks! **


End file.
